User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Entries for finding Tesla Pistol 3 Come up with a dramatic, and plausible way for your character to have found one of these powerful weapons. Clichés (e.g. finding it in a military base, looting it from a dead enemy etc.) will be frowned upon, but considered nonetheless. And if nobody makes a good reason, Teh Krush will get it because he made it. - Run4urLife Closing Date: May 10th, 2009 Competition closed. Winner will be announced on Friday, May 15th 2009 ---- Winner: Rhinosasaurus *Boythorn stumbled drunkenly down the path, two shots of Med-x coursed through his veins. It felt like there was cloud in his head, all he could see was mist. He kept moving, for how long he couldn’t tell, he was barely managing to put one foot in front the other so it couldn’t have been long. The mist was getting thicker and each step felt like he was wading through Brahmin mess (I couldn’t think of the best word I could put there, crap felt somehow to informal and I wasn’t sure on swearing policy. Feel free to interchange it with any faecal related word you prefer.) It seemed to be getting darker... As he awoke it dawned on him that he had no idea where he was. Slowly getting to his feet he scanned the horizon for any recognizable landmark, there wasn’t one. He closed his eyes and span in a circle. Moments later he stopped and opened his eyes and started walking. After walking for about half an hour he started coming across piles of debris and collapsed buildings. Walking deeper into the destroyed town the buildings he found were more and more intact. In the centre of the “ruins” was a large building, it seemed mostly intact apart from a bit of peeling paint and rusted steel. Boythorn approached with caution, it looked worth searching but any number raiders or robots could be inside. A large steel door blocked his entrance which with stood his attempts of kicking it open. He noticed a keypad to the left of the door and, after a few moments of thought, he went up to it carefully severed the wires linking it to the door. A satisfying hiss erupted from the door as it slid open. A few steps and he was inside, it was so pristine, the bright white walls stung his eyes but he proceeded none the less. Further exploration brought him to a set of metal stairs leading down, a clink clank clink clank echoed through the room as he explored the path. After a while he was met with another steel door which had the words “testing lab” stencilled neatly upon them, which he dealt with using another swift flick of his knife. In the centre of the room was a rather large pistol in a glass case surrounded by computers and desks littered with notes. “ What have we got here?” Boythorn croaked. --Rhinosasaurus 21:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Many thanks are dedicated to you and Krush. I will do anything on the sight you guys need me to. Do I make you admins since I created the wiki, or do you guys make yourselves admins through some strange process? WastelandChipmunk 20:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :You would need to promote them to Sysop yourself.--BortJr 20:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I told him how to Bort. //--TehK 21:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Being able to Bort is an innate skill, it cannot be taught or explained.--BortJr 03:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, Bort can't even do what I told him to do. Lol. I was "Krushing", not "Borting". Aka, I told him to go to //--TehK 22:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::See, if I did that with my username, I'd look like a halfwit. "Yeah, I taught him how to Run!". People would be thinking I'm missing something major in my brain. //--Run4urLife! 22:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh I just realized I said I told him how to Bort.. I meant, "Thanks! I told him how too, Bort." //--TehK 22:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Grr Could you help me with this? http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Some_new_templates#Replacing //--TehK 20:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I just read that forum. Timing a little off? //--Run4urLife! 20:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Well you can help right? //--TehK 20:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll give it a go, but there's a lot to do. We'll need more people than just you and me on it. //--Run4urLife! 20:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Alien Weapon I'm making an alien weapon since you duzzn't give meh a Tesla weapon. Lol. //--TehK 21:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That depends entirely on whether or not its insane. //--Run4urLife! 21:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Long time coming or whatever That's fine with me, if it were up to me, i'd be deleting other articles that have lost sight of the Fallout flavor/feel.--BortJr 03:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Bort is out of town for about the next week, so I'll be around sporadically. Try to keep any earth-shattering changes 'til i'm back next week. --BortJr 03:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Kewl. Cheers for the heads-up. //--Run4urLife! 17:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Post in RP grr //--TehK 22:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Also I just emptied ur long page again. //--TehK 22:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Chicken-Shit Asteroids Read this. Proof that Jacob Vaughton is tougher than an asteroid. --Twentyfists 22:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Second Generation WW I'm going to make a quick edit to the SG WW section.. k? It includes being taught by somebody who is Canadian and knows Canadian martial arts (So the Second Generations have some more martial arts!) Aka, Defendo, Wen-Do, and Okichitaw. //--TehK 22:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Just add them to the martial arts list on the Combat Capabilities Section. If a Second Gen knows it, a First Gen definitely knows it. //--Run4urLife! 22:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well that trainer didn't train the First Gens! He got there when the Second Gens started! Muahahahahaha. (Post in the End!) //--TehK 22:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm just gonna move it when you're not looking, you know. Bwahahahahaha! *Twirls moustache* //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) GRR POST IN THAT RP!!! //--TehK 22:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Have added your Canadian Styles to the Warrior Weapons article. Some Martial Arts are now exclusive to the first Generation too. //--Run4urLife! 22:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just removed Wen-Do lol, it was a anti-rape one.. can the swords (Kenjutsu) be second and first? //--TehK 22:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::It was a style geared for women's self defence. Yes, it had anti-rape applications, but it was a general women's martial art. Anyhows, why make Kenjutsu both Generations? There's elements of swordsmanship in Aikido, Ninjutsu and several other martial arts on that list. And Escrima's a dedicated weapons style. //--Run4urLife! 22:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) GRR POST IN THAT RP!!! //--TehK 22:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Feel free to make your german top seven. --Cerebral plague 17:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Characters As it said on my page i could ask for your help. I've noticed alot of Enclave Characters, i love the Enclave. What kinda of Characters shall i focus on, what do you really need?.--Sgt Granite 21:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) New Usar Page I'm an Admin, so if you need help with anything, drop me a line, and I'll see what I can do. See my Talk Page for details on how to win a Telsa Pistol for your character!. Competition closed. Winner will be announced on Friday, May 15th 2009. I'm an admin over on the Left 4 Dead Fanon Wiki too. (Take pity on their poor souls . . .) ''' '''Now, with the formalities out of the way: Hey, whats up? Don't mess with the Canon, follow the rules to the spirit before the letter, and we'll get along fine. Not big on formalities, so don't bother with writing my full username, Run4 or runner, or something else that doesn't involve as much hand movement suits fine. Will accept any criticism (or complements) anyone has for me, as long as its not abusive (abusive complements are OK, I guess, and if you manage one, you deserve major kudos, as far as I can tell, they're kinda mutually exclusive) . I'm Irish, 19, and a college student studying mechanical engineering in Dublin. Had a thing for post-apocalyptic fiction my whole life, but the Fallout universe really caught my eye, it being a Mad Max with lasers bolted on sorta thing. I use the PS3, so if I write something that contradicts the DLC, please set me right! Also, please tell me if you're gonna edit my stuff, I don't mind so much if you do as long as I get wind of it. Thanks to Rasengod and EoA2, for writing New York, and the MOS, making Kruger, the Death Guard and Strozzi possible. Don't feed the animals, and don't make eye contact with the soldiers. The few who will judge the many: I've also collaborated (including the RPs) with such colorful individuals as: *User:Rasengod *User:KuHB1aM *User:Brengarrett *User:Fniff1 *User:Fireman0504 *User:BortJr *User:Teh Krush *User:Vegas adict *User:Solbur *User:Twentyfists *User:Weston "Henchmen" Foster *User:Cerebral plague *User:Reidster *User:FanonCannon *User:Radiation King *User:Ramsey *User:Calonord If I left you out, you can add yourself, or drop me a line and I'll add you to the list. |secondbox-name=Jacob Vaughton Facts |secondbox= Every time someone contradicts Canon, Jacob Vaughton grows in power. Jacob Vaughton can sneeze with his eyes open. One time, a Giant Radscorpion stung Jacob Vaughton's eyeball. After ten days of excruciating pain, the Giant Radscorpion died. Jacob Vaughton's sweat is the single largest source of Jet, Psycho and Buffout in the known world. Frank Horrigan wears Jacob Vaughton pyjamas. Jacob Vaughton is the STIG. Jacob Vaughton is right behind you. Before going to sleep every night, the Boogeyman checks under his bed for Jacob Vaughton. There was no Great War. Jacob Vaughton simply ate one too many tacos on October 23rd 2077. Jacob Vaughton does not style his hair. It simply lays down in the blastback style because it is in Jacob's one and only blind spot. The energy released by the Big Bang is roughly equal to one JVH (Jacob Vaughton Headbutt). Some people get lucky and kill two birds with one stone. Jacob Vaughton kills four birds with half a stone on a regular basis. Some claim there is no such thing as half a stone. The birds thought so too. Jacob Vaughton is already dead. When the Grim Reaper finally summoned up the courage to tell him, Jacob beat him into a coma, folded him over and now keeps him in a shoebox. Once, a wise man invented the car as a means of escaping Jacob Vaughton. Not to be outdone, Jacob Vaughton invented the car crash. Jacob Vaughton built Mount Everest with a bucket and spade. Outer Space only exists because both fear and common sense keep it from living on the same planet as Jacob Vaughton. Jacob Vaughton shot down the Alien Ship in Fallout 3 with a BB Gun. Jacob Vaughton shoots your dog, kills Frank Horrigan, fires nukes from his eyes and sleeps with your wife, all at the same time. Jacob Vaughton flies around on a giant orb. It travels at 107, 218km/h, its radius is 6,378km, and it weighs 6x1024 kilos. We know it as Planet Earth. Jacob Vaughton is not only a noun, but a verb and an adjective too. When Steven Seagal kills a ninja, he only takes the skin. When Chuck Norris kills a ninja, he uses every part. When Jacob Vaughton kills a ninja, there's nothing left to salvage. Jacob Vaughton turns Medusa to stone. Submitted by Teh Krush Jacob Vaughton lost his virginity before his father did. Submitted by Calonord Jacob Vaughton eats grenades and shits plasma. Submitted by Twentyfists Jacob Vaughton makes Tear Gas cry. Submitted by Bren Tenkage Jacob Vaughton is capable of breathing Chlorine. When he does this, he farts Mustard Gas. Submitted by Vegas Adict When Jacob Vaughton goes swimming in the Potomac, he doesn't get wet. The Potomac gets Jacob Vaughton. Submitted by Fireman 0504 Jacob Vaughton doesn't die of old age. Old age dies of Jacob Vaughton. Submitted by Cerebral Plague Jacob Vaughton pisses 200% Proof Whiskey. Submitted by Wateland Chipmunk. |thirdbox-name= |thirdbox= |contentsbox= Places: *The Cell Characters: *Jacob Vaughton *Viktor Strozzi *Daniel Kruger *Jackal *Daniel Stryker *Viktor Howlett *John Hale *Kain Ruger *Roy *Nathaniel Roarke **Paul, Lee and Robert Roarke *Thralk Weapons: *M74 Railgun *Mk 1 Tesla Teleforce Pistol *Field Ripper Armor: *T-60 Power Armor Groups: *Project Warrior Weapons *DC Surgical Assault Unit *Last Legion ---- I pitched in on, but didn't create: *Eliz, Hunter extraordinaire for The Claws. *Skyler, Jacob's one-time nemesis, close ally, now stone dead. *Data Logs: Project Mongrel, detailing the concept and creation of Hennard, the last subject of Project Chimera. ---- I'm active in: *The Outcasts - as Jacob *New York - as Jackal *Las Vegas - as Stryker *Nuke - as Kain *Baltimore - as Stryker *Skyler's Hunt - as Jacob *DC War - as Jacob *The Void - as Hale *Arroyo Adventure - as Stryker *The Exodus - as Howlett *Into the Heat - as Adam Gibson (yet to be written) *Pitt Adventure - as Hale *The Return - as Roy *West Coast War - as Stryker *The End - as Jacob, Jackal and Roarke *Character Free Room - as Jacob (among others), where anything goes }} Copy that code over your current user page. //--TehK 21:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Isn't quoting yourself a bit pretentious Run4? :) Composite 4 21:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Very much so, but I like that quote. Jk, I'll be removing it. //--Run4urLife! 21:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I just updated the above code to work with my edits to the template. Change it again. //--TehK 22:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I r code god. Lol. Actually, its from an earlier version of the Vaults main page. (We can't use the newer one that they have cause we lack some stuff in our CSS.) //--TehK 22:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) STIG When you say "Jacob Vaughton is the STIG", what does that mean? --Twentyfists 22:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :The Stig from Top Gear. Its not supposed to be all caps, but I don't want to infringe anything. //--Run4urLife! 22:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ''How likely?'' How likely would it be for the Brotherhood of Steel to do a kind of warrior weapons type thing. I don't mean like actually mimicing warrior weapons but like the actual experimenting on waste landers thing. Or is that Enclave exclusive? --Rhinosasaurus 09:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Very unlikely you'd be more likely to have a Project Reconstruction type thing but even that would be almost imposibleVegas adict 11:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) TOO MANY SUPER SOLDIERS! //--TehK 16:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Shi Can you contribute to the Shi page, i dont no much about Chinese culture and i cant get my head around it.--Sgt Granite 16:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Redirectzorz Yeah I prefer that every possible name of a person links to their main page lol. //--TehK 19:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC)